Lou Strickland Executes Officer Dibble Back and Gets Grounded
At the town, Lou Strickland had a plan. Lou Strickland: I'm going to get revenge on Officer Dibble because he executed me! Thankfully, my friends Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser revived me. I'm going to execute Officer Dibble! I will electrocute him to death in the execution chamber! I'm going to jail right now! I reckon Officer Dibble is working there! Lou Strickland went off to jail, and then he went inside it. He walked through the hallway, and then he found Officer Dibble. Lou Strickland: Officer Charlie Dibble! Officer Dibble: Strickland, what do you wan for me now?! Lou Strickland: I'm going to execute you back! Officer Dibble was horrified. Officer Dibble: Nonononononononononono! Please don't execute me back! I don't want to die! Lou Strickland: Too bad! Come on! Execution time! Officer Dibble began to follow Lou Strickland on his way for his execution. Then Officer Dibble and Officer Lou Strickland entered the chamber, and Officer Dibble sat on the chair. Lou Strickland snatched the hat, and he began to use a pair of scissors to cut Officer Dibble's hat into pieces. Then he cut off Officer Dibble's hair, and now Officer Dibble was bald. Lou Strickland handcuffed Officer Dibble's hands. Lou Strickland: Now follow me to the execution chamber! Officer Dibble did as he was told and followed Lou Strickland to the execution chamber, and then he and Lou Strickland entered the execution chamber. Lou Strickland: Sit down! Officer Dibble sat down on the electric chair. Lou Strickland: Do you have any last words before the electricity kills you? Officer Dibble: I don't want to die! I'm a police officer! You can't execute me! Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lou Strickland: You asked for it! Goodbye forever, Officer Dibble! Lou Strickland put the helmet on Officer Dibble's head, and turned on the electric switch to electrocute Officer Dibble. The electricity started killing Officer Dibble. Soon, Lou Strickland turned off the electric switch and walked over to Officer Dibble's dead body. He took the helmet off Officer Dibble, and he looked happy. Lou Strickland: He's dead! Now I'm going to take his body to New York Marble Cemetary and bury it! But first! I'm going to play 'Kick the Corpse'! So Lou Strickland picked up Officer Dibble's dead body and put him on the floor and started kicking his dead body, and he kept on doing it. Then he finished. Lou Strickland: Time to take his corpse to New York Marble Cemetary. So Lou Strickland began to take Officer Dibble's dead body to New York Marble Cemetary. Then, he entered New York Marble Cemetary, and then he placed Officer Dibble's dead body next to the grave. He dug up a hole and he put Officer Dibble's dead body and buried it underground. Then he wrote 'B.I.H. Officer Charlie Dibble'. Lou Strickland: Yay! I turned the tables on Officer Dibble! Back home, Alan and Kimberly Strickland were furious with Lou Strickland. Alan Strickland: Lou Strickland, how dare you execute Officer Dibble?! You know you can't do that at all! Kimberly Strickland: Now Dibble's boss is having a meltdown, because of you! Also, you pretended to be his son-in-law during your police tyranny! Now all the policemen are crying about Dibble, because of you! Alan Strickland: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month! Go upstairs to your room right now! Lou Strickland went to his room, crying. Lou Strickland: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Tom as Lou Strickland Steven as Officer Dibble Alan as Alan Strickland Kimberly as Kimberly Strickland Category:All Lou Strickland deserves Category:Grounded Stuff